


I’m your no. 1 fan

by Nabamitakanjilal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Actors, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabamitakanjilal/pseuds/Nabamitakanjilal
Summary: Kyungsoo is a very famous childhood actor and Chanyeol is just a ferret-loving, 10 years old boy who is a Kyungsoo's fan and meets Kyungsoo at most all of kyungsoo fanmeets and movie premiers. Fast forward 8 years later and Chanyeol meets Kyungsoo again. This time Chanyeol is now taller than Kyungsoo and he wants to make this small hyung as his.





	I’m your no. 1 fan

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt # 18  
> Summary: kyungsoo is a very famous childhood actor and chanyeol is just a ferret-loving, 10 years old boy who is a kyungsoo fans and meets kyungsoo at most all of kyungsoo fanmeets and movie premiers. fast forward 8 years later and chanyeol meets kyungsoo again. this time chanyeol is now taller than kyungsoo and he wants to make this small hyung as his.  
> Warnings: Age – gap.  
> Notes: I would like to thank the tako mods for giving me this chance to write an amazing prompt and I’m really grateful that they did not get annoyed due my constant pleadings for extension. And to the dear prompter, I hope I did your story justice. I really, really hope that you will like this story.  
> This story is unedited since I had to upload it in a rush. So please ignore the grammatical errors if you find them.

“Chanyeol – ah! Come down honey, we’re getting late”

“Coming mom!”

Chanyeol hurried towards the mirror for one last look at his attire. He readjusted his cap once again and gave his reflection a toothy grin. He looks dashing in his red tee and black pants accompanied with a black cap. He must look his best today at any cost.

After all he is meeting his Kyungsoo hyung!

Chanyeol picked up his autograph book and put it inside his small back pack which was gifted to him by his grandfather on his 10th birthday. Just as he was about to leave the room, he glanced back and noticed that he had forgotten his main item for the day.

A handwritten letter for his favorite actor who goes by the name of Kyungsoo hyung.

He hopped down the stairs and greeted his mother who was standing beside the door with overflowing excitement. He is really happy today. I mean he is happy every day, but he’s especially happy today because good grace, he’s seeing Kyungsoo hyung after a month.

“That excited to see him Yeollie?” Mrs. Park asked with a fond smile.

“Yes mom. I’m really excited to see him!” Chanyeol replied with his characteristic toothy smile and jumped out of the door to get inside his father’s minivan.

When they reached the venue, it was already crowded to the brim. Chanyeol looked around the auditorium with an awed expression. He never gets tired of seeing so many people waiting patiently for someone they love and appreciate. He felt himself smile and walked to his assigned seat along with his mother and waited for his favorite hyung to arrive.

^^^

Park Chanyeol, currently 10 years old, studying in grade 5, a huge ferret and other animal lover, is the biggest fan boy of Do Kyungsoo.

From the moment he laid his eyes on the older man, from the moment he fell for his hyung’s charms, Chanyeol swore by his heart that he was going to be the best fan of Do Kyungsoo. He has never missed any fan meeting and not to mention the movie premiers. He is always there supporting and cheering for his favorite Kyungsoo hyung. And since he is always present in every fan meetings and movie premiers; he is easily recognized by many frequent fans and of course the man himself.

He is not a stalker or some kind of obsessive fan. He is just very fond and indulgent towards his Kyungsoo hyung. He has seen his every film and even watched the few dramas he’s featured in. He has also watched the countless TV shows where his Kyungsoo hyung was a part of the production.

And not only that, he has sent many letters to his Kyungsoo hyung telling him how much he aspires to be like him and how much inspiration he draws in from the older man. He also tells his hyung to be healthy and happy and not to stress too much about anything. And in the ending of his every letter he tells his hyung that he is never going to stop supporting his hyung, no matter how hard the times are.

All in all, Chanyeol is the biggest fan boy of Do Kyungsoo and he can fight anyone for it.

^^^

“Oh Chanyeollie…You’re here today…”

Chanyeol grinned at the familiar voice and stood in front of the boy to whom it belonged. He looked up and saw his Kyungsoo hyung smiling at him with his heart shaped lips. Chanyeol felt his cheeks getting a little warmer from the way Kyungsoo was staring at him.

“How-w a-are you Kyungsoo hyung?” Chanyeol stuttered a bit from excitement.

“I’m doing good Chanyeol – ah. How is school going?” Kyungsoo asked as he grabbed the extended autograph book and the handwritten letter from Chanyeol’s hand.

“It’s going good hyung, but my math teacher is quite scary...” Chanyeo pouted cutely which made Kyungsoo chuckle and pat his covered head lightly.

“Don’t worry Chanyeol – ah...I’m sure you’ll do great in math and then you won’t get scared of your math teacher anymore.” Kyungsoo replied as he signed in the autograph book.

Chanyeol nodded obediently and smiled at the older man.

“Did you like my new movie Chanyeol – ah?” Kyungsoo asked and returned the book.

“Yes hyung! I liked it very much! You looked really handsome in it!” Chanyeol answered back excitedly which earned him another fond pat from Kyungsoo.

“See you soon Chanyeollie. Do well in school! And thank you for the letter. I’ll surely read it!” Kyungsoo waved at him as he walked down the stage.

“See you soon hyung!!” Chanyeol waved back and ran towards his mother.

 

As soon as he reached his seat, he saw his mother’s worrying face. She was whispering to someone on the phone and she looked quite agitated. When she noticed his presence, she turned towards him and gave him a gentle smile. She then beckoned him to come to her.

“Yeollie..We need to go home now…” she said gently.

“Why mom?” Chanyeol asked with curiosity.

“Your grandpa…he’s ill...” Mrs. Park sighed.

Chanyeol glanced at his Kyungsoo hyung before leaving and felt this weird tightening sensation in his chest. He didn’t know why it felt like he won’t be seeing his favorite hyung for a while. He let out a sigh and followed his mom outside.

The Park family left the very next day for US.

^^^

“Do Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo rolled over his bed and buried his face inside the pillow. He is too tired to even move. Last day he had to shoot continuously for 6 hours and this particular task left him exhausted to the bones. He groaned when he felt someone shaking him vigorously.

“Go away Baekhyun…” he said groggily.

“I won’t. Now get up already. We have to practice for your new song..”  Baekhyun chided as he pulled away the duvet from him.

“I’m tired Baek…” Kyungsoo groaned.

“So am I. Now get your ass up. Quick!!” Baekhyun snapped and got up from the bed.

Kyungsoo let out a loud sigh and sat up on his bed. He’s too tired of everything. He got up from his bed and dragged his body to the toilet to flush the sleepiness out of his system. After 15 minutes he came out and dressed in casual attire and went of his room.

Baekhyun was sitting on his sofa and drinking coffee while reading something from the phone. Kyungsoo padded his way towards the kitchen and poured himself a cup of steaming black coffee. He then walked back to the sofa and placed the cup on the table before flopping beside Baekhyun.

“What are you reading?” he asked glancing at Baekhyun’s phone.

“Company's going to release a new singer. They are bringing him today for rehearsal and all..” Baekhyun replied nonchalantly.

Kyungsoo answered with a hum and sipped on his coffee. He could still feel the soreness in his back from doing all those action scenes. He drank the last drops of his coffee and gently placed the cup on table. He leaned back on the sofa again and looked up at the ceiling.

It’s been almost 10 years since he stepped foot in this industry. Time flies so fast doesn’t it? It’s still hard to believe that he has come so far from being the cute child actor to the sensational actor and singer who’s the heartthrob of the entire nation. It took him so long to reach here and not to mention the amount of effort and dedication he had to give just to be here. Yes, sometimes it’s extremely tiring to pretend someone you’re not but it’s worth it. It’s worth everything if he just gets to stand up on the stage in front of everyone.

It’s worth everything, if he gets to follow his passion.

A smile forms across his lips and he feels thankful for everything he has achieved in his life. He looks at Baekhyun and sees the latter staring at him. A gentle smile is also spread across his manager’s lips and they just sit there and enjoy the silence.

He’s thankful, really thankful for everything.

^^^

“Chanyeol…” Jongdae sighed for the umpteenth time. He can’t fathom why he’s been put into this kind of situation. Okay, maybe he knows why he’s here but still it’s intolerable. It’s only been 3 months and he’s already getting tired over watching this kid who’s too big for his own good.

“Hyung just one more time! I promise I’ll stop if I get a strike!” Chanyeol whined.

“We’ve been at this for 2 hours Yeol! 2 freaking hours!” Jongdae replied exasperated.

“I know hyung but just one more time! Please!” Chanyeol said with his best puppy face.

Jongdae groaned and literally face palmed himself for his huge weakness against puppy faces. He looked at Chanyeol again and seriously contemplated his life choices. “Fine but just one more shot. If you can’t do it, then we are straightaway going to the company.” He warned and then slumped against the sofa.

Chanyeol did his little victory dance picked up a ball from the resurfacing device. He prayed to the gods above and rolled the ball down the lane. He waited for it to hit the pins and then

“STRIKE!!!” Chanyeol shouted at the top of his lungs which earned him glares from the passer bys. “Did you see that hyung?!!”

“I did now let’s go. We’re running late for your rehearsal..” Jongdae lectured him as he got up from his seat and picked up his jacket along with Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol followed behind him and both of them entered his van and drove off to the company. He stared out of the window and took in a deep breath.

Seoul’s air still feels the same. There’s a tinge of freshness mixed with the city traffic. The combination is weird and mostly unhealthy, but he likes it. Its home after all. Coming back to Seoul after spending last 8 years in US has its effects. But he likes it anyways.

“Okay..Chanyeol from 11:30 pm you have vocal lessons then from 3’o clock you have guitar lessons then from 5:30 pm you have dance lessons and then grooming…” Jongdae blabbered but Chanyeol’s attention was turned to something else.

There was a huge banner of Do Kyungsoo hanging in front of the famous city mall promoting his new album for his new movie.

Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hyung. His Kyungsoo hyung.

Whatever he called him, it still didn’t stop the fluttery feeling inside his chest. Whenever he saw him, or whenever someone even mentioned his name, Chanyeol’s stomach would start doing weird flips over and over again.

He’s still the same fan boy who left his star 8 years ago. He still watches his films, follows his activities online, listens to his tracks and even has a secret stash of his pictures inside his right bedside table (Please don’t tell this to anyone). He's still the same person at heart who supports Do Kyungsoo’s every move with complete dedication but the only difference is that, he’s grown taller and way more handsome than he used to be.

And not to mention that he’s one of the upcoming stars in the industry, belonging from the same company as his Kyungsoo hyung.

He’s not a stalker or anything. He just wanted to be close to his star and well, gain a music career for himself. Okay, Chanyeol admits that sounds pretty creepy but honestly he just wants to be a star like Kyungsoo. He wants to shine like him, so together they can shine brighter than ever.

Well, if they get together at all.

But still, he wants to be a star like his Kyungsoo hyung. He wants to show the world the amount of inspiration he has drawn from him. He wants to show the world his talent and his passion and tell everyone in the whole wide world that this is all because of his favorite artist, Do Kyungsoo.

He doesn’t know if he should call these feelings fan - boying or something similar like that anymore. But Chanyeol is certain about one thing.

He loves Do Kyungsoo and one day (if he is lucky enough) he is going to make the older man his.

^^^

“Kyungsoo…you have to try a little harder okay? I know you can reach that note..” Minseok, his music instructor said to him as they went over the lessons again.

Before he can start the second verse of the song, the door bursts open and two people entered the room. Kyungsoo is quite startled from this intrusion and quickly focuses his gaze towards the door. The two people looked like they had just run a marathon or something.

There was a tall oafish looking guy or should he call him kid, gawking at him and a guy who had really well developed cheek bones staring at Minseok with a confused expression. Kyungsoo looked at the duo and then back to Minseok who also had the same expression of shock as him.

“Can I help…OH MY GOD LET ME GO!!!!!” before Kyungsoo could even finish his words, the tall oafish looking man/kid wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug and literally lifted him off the floor.

“I can’t believe I’m finally meeting you after all these years Kyungsoo hyung! I’m so happy!!!” the taller man exclaimed with overflowing happiness. He swirled around his spot while hugging Kyungsoo and the smaller man was so shocked from everything that he even forgot that he was supposed to push this weird guy away.

A loud cough from Minseok brought his senses back and he instantly pushed the taller man away which resulted in both of them falling on their butt upon the hard floor.

The tall oafish man/kid groaned in pain while Kyungsoo got up from the floor and exhaled angrily. He looked at the man with developed cheek bones and saw him appearing apologetic. Just what in the world happened right now?

“Who are you? And what do you think you were doing right now?” Kyungsoo asked sternly.

“You don’t remember me hyung?” the taller boy asked expectantly.

“Am I supposed to remember you?” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow skeptically.

“No not really…I mean I wouldn’t even have recognized myself if I were in your position..But still you wound me hyung…I thought you would remember my ears..” Chanyeol rambled on completely ignoring the annoyed stare he was getting from the smaller man.

“See whoever you are…You need get out of here as soon as possible. You’re interrupting my lesson.” Kyungsoo snapped.

“Oh I am?” the taller man asked, looking completely surprised.

“Ah..No..He has a lesson now…” The man with high cheekbones voiced out when he realized what just happened.

Kyungsoo turned to look at the said man and eyed him suspiciously.

“Who are you?” Kyungsoo frowned which made the latter squirm with discomfort.

“I’m Jongdae, Kim Jongdae. This is Chanyeol” the Jongdae guy said pointing towards the man/kid who was still sitting on the ground cross-legged. “I’m his manager. He had a vocal lesson from 11:30 but we kinda ran late due to traffic. I’m really sorry for his behavior.” Jongdae bowed ninety degrees which made Kyungsoo uncomfortable in return.

“Oh..You could have said so Jongdae –ssi..” Minseok finally spoke up when he noticed Kyungsoo squirm.

“I was about to but..” Jongdae glared at Chanyeol then turned to Minseok with a smile and continued “This kid kind of interrupted me…I’m extremely sorry for the inconvenience…”

Kyungsoo let out a sigh and ruffled his hair. He looked at the kid who was sitting down in front of him with dreamy eyes and rolled his eyes in annoyance. He’s still new here..That’s why he doesn’t know the manners yet, Kyungsoo thought to himself and went to pick up his bag. He’ll let this pass since he’s in a good mood today.

Just as he was about to leave, he heard a loud yell and turned around in his spot to witness one of the most weird things he has seen in his life. The tall kid who was named Chanyeol had his hands over in his head in form of heart shape and he was grinning from ear to ear.

“I’m your biggest fan Kyungsoo hyung!! You’re the best!!” Chanyeol shouted and Kyungsoo felt his whole body cringe with distaste. He instantly fled from the spot to save his sanity.

Because this kid was definitely insane.

^^^

“He like jumped on me Baek! I was so scared…” Kyungsoo pouted and stirred his coffee for nth time.

“I know… I know..” Baekhyun chuckled at Kyungsoo’s pouty face and sipped his coffee. “What was his name again?”

“Chanyeol or something like that…” Kyungsoo replied nonchalantly and sipped his coffee.

“Chanyeol you say?” Baekhyun rubbed his chin thoughtfully trying to remember something.

As soon as the words came out of Baekhyun’s mouth, Chanyeol arrived out of nowhere. He was wearing sweat pants and casual black tees which showed his muscular arms and his toned body. Kyungsoo wasn’t supposed to gape at this but when his eyes glanced over the younger male, he felt a pang of envy. Because even though he was probably older than the latter, he still looked like a high school kid.

“Name the devil and here he comes” Kyungsoo muttered to himself and rolled his eyes.

“Huh? What did you say?” Baekhyun asked, breaking from his trance.

“That’s Chanyeol over there..” Kyungsoo pointed with his eyes and Baekhyun turned around to scrutinize the said male. But when his eyes landed on the younger male, he felt like he found his eureka moment.

“Ah hah!” Baekhyun exclaimed which made Kyungsoo almost choke on his drink.

“What’s the matter with you?” Kyungsoo snarled at him.

“That’s the new kid who is supposed to debut next month. Company offered me to be his manager but I rejected. He’s going to be quite a hit you know..” Baekhyun turned his attention back to Kyungsoo and replied with a knowing smirk.

“That’s the new kid? He’s Loey?” Kyungsoo asked flabbergasted.

“Yes he is..” Baekhyun nodded and sipped his coffee.

“I expected better…” Kyungsoo shrugged and got up from the couch to go for his next schedule.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and followed him nonetheless.

^^^

“You shouldn’t have done that Yeol…” Jongdae let out a loud sigh as sat down on the floor of dance studio.

“If you were in my place, you would have done the same hyung. It’s Kyungsoo hyung! Can you believe it? I have never seen him so close without any guards…” Chanyeol grinned from ear to ear.

“I know but still…He’s older than you Yeol and not to mention more powerful and well recognized…”

“I know everything hyung. Do you think I don’t?” Chanyeol sat in front of him. “I have been devoted to him for the past 9 years of my life hyung. I know who he is and how much power he has.”

“I’m not judging your love for him or something but in this industry people aren’t like they seem to be Yeol. You have to understand this. You haven’t even debuted yet…I’m just worried about your welfare you know? You have to be careful with your every move.” Jongdae ruffled his hair to release the tiredness.

“Aigoo hyung..You’re worrying too much. Nothing will happen to me. He just has to recognize me and then everything will be fine…I believe he’s a good person hyung. I know it from the bottom of my heart.” Chanyeol replied him calmly as he got up from the ground and started practicing his new dance moves.

“So what’s your plan about him?” Jongdae asked after a while.

“I plan to woo him” Chanyeol swirled in his spot.

“What?!” Jongdae gasped. ”Don’t tell me you really like him!”

“I really like him” Chanyeol stated as he followed his steps in the mirror.

“But..But..” Jongdae hesitated “But he’s older than you!”

“So?” Chanyeol raised his eyebrow as if challenging.

“Nothing..” Jongdae sighed in defeat. He knows that there’s no point in trying to talk about these matters. “So how do you plan to woo him?”

“Didn’t think of it yet…Will do something…” Chanyeol shrugged his shoulder and continued with his dance practice.

^^^

Chanyeol’s ‘will do something’ came out to be buying 4 cups of different type of coffee and waiting outside Kyungsoo’s studio at the crack of dawn. He doesn’t have any idea how he came to do this, but he remembers from an article that he read a long ago where his Kyungsoo hyung said that he likes Americano and espresso the best.

He waited quietly outside the door and almost dozed off because he had to get up at 4’o clock in the morning.

Chanyeol understands now that wooing someone is definitely not an easy task.

^^^

“Okay Kyungsoo’s that’s a wrap for today” his music director said and Kyungsoo bowed to him respectfully.

“Tomorrow we’ll go over the adlib section ones more. Come early okay?” the artists and repertoire staff said as he reviewed his song once again.

“When should we come then?” Baekhyun interjected.

“Around 5 or 6 in the morning? 6 will do I guess” the music director replied and both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo nodded in agreement.

Kyungsoo bowed again and left the studio with Baekhyun in tow. But as soon as Kyungsoo stepped outside of the studio, he let out a loud shriek which made Baekhyun trip over his own leg and fall head fast into the floor and Chanyeol who was waiting outside the studio crouching with his hoodie pulled up jostle from sleep and unceremoniously land on the cup of cold coffees, wetting his butt region.

“The fuck wrong with you Soo?” Baekhyun yelled angrily.

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo ignored Baekhyun’s yell and shouted at the man/kid who looked like a wet puppy.

“I…brought…coffee?” Chanyeol picks up a smashed cup to attempt at comedy but only receives death glares from both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.

“Who told you to sit down like that? You scared me!” Kyungsoo groaned when Chanyeol put on his best puppy face. He’s seriously weak against them.

“I…No one actually…” Chanyeol muttered sheepishly.

“What should we do with him Baek? He’s ruined his pants probably.” Kyungsoo asked Baekhyun, completely exasperated.

“You take him to my office and I’ll see what I can do.” Baekhyun ruffled his hair in annoyance. “What’s the name of your manager?”

“Kim Jongdae” Kyungsoo replied before Chanyeol can even open his mouth.

Baekhyun gave him a suspicious look but Kyungsoo ignored it. Baekhyun then took out his phone and walked down the corridor to contact the said man while Kyungsoo let out a loud sigh and looked at the kid who was still struggling on the floor.

With another loud exhale of air Kyungsoo pulled the lanky kid by his arm and dragged him to Baekhyun’s office. When they reached the office, Kyungsoo pushed Chanyeol inside and followed after with hands on his hips. To say that he is suspicious about this kid is an understatement.

“Why are you doing this?” Kyungsoo asked sternly.

“I’m doing what?” Chanyeol blinked like a fool.

“Last day you jumped on me. Today you were waiting outside my studio with coffee. What exactly are you trying to imply?” Kyungsoo looked menacingly at the tall kid which made the latter avoid eye contact.

“You don’t remember me hyung?” Chanyeol muttered.

“No.” Kyungsoo replied flatly. Kyungsoo noticed how quickly Chanyeol’s face fell from his happiness. Is he supposed to remember him somehow? He does seem a little familiar but Kyungsoo can’t really put his finger on it.

“I’m Chanyeol  Kyungsoo hyung. Park Chanyeol, the chubby kid who used to be present at your every movie premier and fan-meet. That kid who used to send you fan mails every week…” Chanyeol spoke in a disheartened manner.

 Kyungsoo felt like he has been shot in the heart due to way Chanyeol said those words. Kyungsoo stared at Chanyeol and then it hit it. It’s Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. That little kid whom he used to adore very much. Whoa… he really can’t believe that his little Chanyeollie grew up to be such a handsome young fellow.

“Wow...Chanyeollie…I…I...Can’t believe it’s you…” Kyungsoo stammered due to great surprise.

“You remember me now hyung?” Chanyeol asked with a huge grin.

“Yes…I do…Ya! I can’t breathe!!” Before Kyungsoo could finish his sentence, Chanyeol ran towards him and pulled him into a bear hug. Kyungsoo chuckled at his child like antics and gently rubbed his back in a soothing manner.

“I can’t believe you remember me hyung!! I’m so happy!!” Chanyeol expressed with joy and tightened his hold on his little hyung causing another fit of giggles from the smaller man.

They were so lost in their little moment that they didn’t even realize the manager duo walking in with astonished faces. The manager duo looked at each other with utter confusion. Just a few seconds ago they were discussing how they were going to salvage the situation without Chanyeol being injured. They really did not expect this.

Baekhyun cleared his throat a little louder than necessary and this seemed to break the happy spell between the two hugging male. Kyungsoo pulled away from the giant with a blush creeping up his neck. He looked at the manager duo’s still shocked expression and felt the blush deepen even more.

“You two done?” Baekhyun asked with a teasing smile which earned him a glare from Kyungsoo.

“It’s not what you think it is. Chanyeol here is my no. 1.” Kyungsoo announced which earned him strange looks from the manager duo again.

“Eh? What are you saying Kyungsoo – ssi?” Jongdae questioned, feeling utterly confused.

“He used to be my favorite fan Chanyeollie…I still can’t believe he grew up so much..” Kyungsoo said with a fond smile plastered across his lips.

“Ouhh…” the manager duo nodded in understanding.

“Wait…so he’s that little kid you used to talk about?” Baekhyun asked when Chanyeol went inside the toilet to change his pants.

“Yeah…It’s really hard to believe that he grew up to such a handsome man” Kyungsoo acknowledged.

“I can see that Soo..” Baekhyun smirked which earned him a strong hit from the smaller man.

^^^

From that day onwards Chanyeol became a regular in Kyungsoo’s life. They spent most of their free time just chatting away and enjoying each other’s company. Sometimes Chanyeol would join Kyungsoo in his studio, mostly bugging the older and sometimes Kyungsoo would join Chanyeol in the dance studio, mostly disciplining the younger.

In midst of all these, Chanyeol debuted with his single ‘Don’t go today’.

The night it was supposed to release, Chanyeol was more than agitated. He paced in his small apartment and had called his parents more than 100 times. What if they don’t like it? What if it’s actually a mess? How am I going to prove myself in front of Kyungsoo hyung?

All kinds of thoughts roamed across his head and left him restless.

In the end he decided to take a walk and calm his head down. He grabbed his bomber jacket and sped down the staircase to go to the nearest park. He ran across its perimeter once, then twice and continued until his undershirt was completely wet with sweat.

Totally exhausted, he dragged his body to the vending machine and grabbed a cold drink for himself. Slowly he made his way to the swing and sat down on it. He opened the can and took small sips from it to cool down his steaming body. After finishing it, he fumbled his way throughout his pants and found his phone.

He searched for his Kyungsoo’s hyung’s number and rang him up. Within 3 rings, the older male picked up his call.

“Yeol – ah…What happened?” Kyungsoo’s voice was laced with worry.

“I’m sorry to call you this late hyung…Did I wake you up?” Chanyeol apologized with a sigh. He could hear rustling of sheet over the phone. He really roused his hyung from sleep.

“It’s alright…I wasn’t sleeping anyway…” Kyungsoo stifled a yawn. “It’s so late…why are you still awake?” Kyungsoo tutted him.

“Hyung…how did you feel when your first album ‘What is love’ came out?” Chanyeol asked after a while.

“Umm…I was nervous…I was worried…I had so many thoughts you know? What if they didn’t like my voice? What if I’m not suitable enough to be a singer? What if they only liked me as an actor? Weird thoughts flew around my head all day.” Kyungsoo chuckled at the memory.

“You know Yeollie…I was so nervous the day before my singing debut that I almost pooped in my pants” Kyungsoo snickered.

“Must have been horrible hyung…” Chanyeol laughed softly.

“It was…” Kyungsoo admitted. “But when it finally released…You know my mom called at midnight and she was crying over the phone saying how much she was proud of me and how much she adored my voice. I even heard my father wailing although he denied it vehemently…” Kyungsoo said with a gentle smile.

Even though Chanyeol could not see the sweet smile spread across his hyung’s lips, he could literally feel it soaking inside his bones. Al the worries, everything, just seeped out of him as the warmness of hearing his hyung’s voice

“Do you..Do you think people will like my voice?” Chanyeol asked. His voice was shaking from nervousness.

“Do you think people will like you?” Kyungsoo asked the real question and Chanyeol nodded his head. Then he remembered that Kyungsoo hyung won’t be able to see him.

“Yeah..Well..That too..” Chanyeol said in a rasp voice.

“They will love you Yeollie…” Kyungsoo answered him back gently.

“You think?” Chanyeol asked with a hopeful voice.

“I know..” Kyungsoo chuckled as he heard the happy blabber of Chanyeol.

Despite the chilly October air fanning all over Chanyeol’s face, he felt warmth clinging to his entire body. With Kyungsoo’s laughter echoing through the phone, Chanyeol realized just how much he’s in love the older man.

^^^

When his single gets released next morning, he not only ascents to top 10 on melon but also becomes one of the most talented newcomer in the industry.

Many people congratulate him through phone calls and text but the one’s he hold the most dear to his heart are prom his parents, his noona, Jongdae hyung and of course his favorite Kyungsoo hyung.

It wasn’t even anything special. It was just another normal day except it was the day of his digital debut and he felt like his body belonged to someone else. He wandered around the company wearing all black and almost gave everyone a heart attack.

It was around 7 or 8 pm, he doesn’t really remember the time but he assumed it was around the said hours because that was the time Kyungsoo got off from his vocal lesson these days. He was sitting in the cafeteria still out of his mind when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Before he could turn around, a figure moved in front of him and sat on an unoccupied chair. He focused his gaze at the figure and realized it was his Kyungsoo hyung. And at that very moment, the smaller male was showing his heart shaped smile to him.

Did Chanyeol ever mention that he really wanted to kiss him badly?

He blinked a few times to recollect his thoughts and stared at the older man in front of him. The older man smiled at him once again and handed him a cup of steaming hot coffee. He looked at it with confusion then noticed a small note pasted on it.

It said - ‘You did well Chanyeol – ah. I’m really proud of you. From today onwards, I’m your no. 1 fan.’

Chanyeol felt his eyes tearing with emotion. Is it a dream? Is it really happening? The person whom he fan –boyed over for more than 9 years says that from today onwards he is going to be his fan. His Kyungsoo hyung said that from today onwards, he’ll be his, Park Chanyeol’s fan!

IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING?

He looked up from the note and saw Kyungsoo’s face filled with adoration. “Since I’m not really good with words…I thought about writing this. You did really well Yeol – ah. Congratulations..” Kyungsoo smiled at him again.

Amongst all the clattering noise in the cafeteria, Chanyeol’s heartbeat was the loudest. He glanced at the older man and did the next thing which came to his mind.

He got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around the smaller male and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“Ya!! People will see!!” Kyungsoo whispered in a state of panic.

Chanyeol ignored all his protests and hugged him tighter than ever. He inhaled his sweet orangey smell and felt euphoric inside. He’s really smitten over this small hyung of his.

“Thank you hyung. Thank you so much for everything.”

^^^

“You’re smiling more often these days Do Kyungsoo…I wonder what’s going on…” Baekhyun eyed him suspiciously.

“Shut up Byun Baek” Kyungsoo scoffed and rolled his eyes although he felt a blush creeping up his neck.

It’s true. Kyungsoo won’t deny it. He’s smiling a lot these days and not to mention he’s always happy nowadays. He wonders why he feels like this but then he shrugs it off because it feels good to be happy. Okay maybe Kyungsoo knows why he is happy.

Of course it’s because of that puppy like giant yoda named Chanyeol.

Honestly, he has no idea why that kid makes him so happy but he just can’t help it. Whenever he’s around him, something just feels a little different. With Chanyeol, the day seems a little brighter, the night seems livelier. With Chanyeol, he notices small things like the buzzing sound of air, the beautiful white clouds, the smell of morning coffee, little flowers in their parking lot.

With Chanyeol, he feels a little bit better than his old self.

“Hey Soo..” Baekhyun nudges him in the arm which breaks him from the trance. He looks at the latter questioningly and then he notices it. Instantly his cheeks heat up and he feels his heart skip a beat.

Chanyeol was walking out of the photo studio wearing black leather jeans, black tee shirt and he was sporting a messy silver hair. And to say that he looked hot was completely an understatement. Because shit Kyungsoo, that kid looks absolutely ravishing, his mind supplied and Kyungsoo nodded absentmindedly.

He was gaping at the teen with an open mouth when he noticed that Chanyeol had a sly smirk on his face. He quickly shut his mouth when he realized that he has indeed been caught staring at the younger. Can’t even control yourself Kyungsoo..You’re supposed to be his hyung, he mentally scolded himself.

“Do you like it hyung?” Chanyeol asks him with a teasing smirk.

“Uh…I..” he opened his mouth to speak but then shut up again. What is wrong with him? He took a deep breath to calm his crazy heart beat down and looked at Chanyeol with a soft smile. “You look good Yeollie..”

“Just good?” Baekhyun interjected but shut up when Kyungsoo shot him a glare.

“You look really good Yeol – ah. Did you have a photo shoot?” Kyungsoo asked diverting the attention.

“Yeah..Do you know Oh Sehun? He was my partner for today..” Chanyeol announced happily and soon a tall, lanky male probably around Chanyeol’s age arrived in front of him.

Kyungsoo looked at the latter and gave him a curt smile. This Sehun kid was really handsome. He was white and had a lean and toned body. He also had a set of chocolate abs which was quite evident from the tight red tee he was wearing. And wow…he had a really sharp jaw line.

Kyungsoo touched his jaw unconsciously and felt quite envious of the younger males. They all were taller than him and looked absolutely dashing while Kyungsoo still had his baby fat. He more or less looked like a squishy penguin but that’s okay. He doesn’t really care about it much since his squishiness is his charm.

“Chanyeol – ah, do you want..” Before Kyungsoo could even finish his sentence, Chanyeol cut him off.

“Hyung…I have to go now. I’ll call you later at night. I have promised to try the new restaurant with Sehun. Bye Soo hyung! Bye Baek hyung.”

As soon as the words left Chanyeol’s mouth Sehun pulled him by his arms and literally dragged him outside of the building in a lightning speed. Kyungsoo stared at the empty space in front of him and felt an unknown tightness in his chest.

Huh? What is this feeling? Why does it feel like my heart is aching?

“Already jealous eh?” Baekhyun teased him which earned him a strong hit on his head.

“Ya!! I’m going to complain against you for physical torture!!” Baekhyun threatened, rubbing his sore spot.

“Try me.” Kyungsoo warned with his death glare.

Baekhyun whispered his no and followed the smaller man for his next schedule.

^^^

After that day, Chanyeol barely spent his time with Kyungsoo. He started getting so busy with his promotions and radio shows that he barely had time to eat. And if by any chance, he had some free time he either spent it holing up in his music studio or sleeping it away.

On the other hand, Kyungsoo’s new film became such a grand success that he immediately got signed for 2 new movies and thus scarcely had any time to even breathe. And to put icing on it, his new album came out to be one of the best selling albums of the year.

The two of them got so invested in achieving their individual glory that they hardly saw each other for more than 4 months.

It was almost around Christmas when Chanyeol had enough of this hide and seek. The past 4 months have been hell for him. He kept thinking about his Kyungsoo hyung all the time and it was so difficult to concentrate on anything. Even his best buddy Sehun got irritated with his constantly whining nature.

“If you miss Kyungsoo hyung that much, why don’t you just give him a call huh?” Sehun jeered at him through the call.

“What if he’s busy? What if he’s asleep Hun? I don’t want to wake him up…” Chanyeol muttered sadly.

“You will never know if you don’t try! I’m hanging up now…I’m stalking Miranda Kerr’s insta” Sehun replied annoyed.

“You Pervert!” Chanyeol scoffed.

“At least I’m better than you” Sehun replied smugly and Chanyeol rolled his eyes before hanging up.

He placed the phone on his bedside table and flopped on his bed. He misses his squishy little hyung so much that if he saw him, he’s pretty sure he’s going to keep his hyung hidden forever. It’s been 4 months since he last saw his smile, heard his voice or felt his warmth.

When he first saw him after 8 years, he was just a fan boy who loved his idol to the moon and back. But after he really started to know him, Chanyeol realized there’s more to Kyungsoo hyung than it seems to be on media. Jongdae hyung was right. People really aren’t like they appear to be.

His Kyungsoo hyung was way better than the media portrayed him. He was confident, smart and way more intelligent than the media depicted him. He was also squishier and more adorable off screen and let’s not forget about his angry side.

 Chanyeol really adored his angry side because when the older male gets angry, he just puffs up like a like a spike fish. Deadly indeed, but still cute. And it’s not to mention his satansoo side. If he gets angry, like really angry, his satansoo side gets activated and he smacks whoever made him like that. Chanyeol has been the target every now and often and it really hurts a lot but he just can’t get enough.

It’s like he’s addicted to his Kyungsoo hyung.

His loves it when his Soo hyung scrunches his nose when he takes the first sip of coffee. He adores it when his Kyungsoo hyung’s brain goes haywire due to the smell of food. He cherishes the heart shaped smile when his Soo hyung likes something.

He can literally go on about days on how much he treasures his Kyungsoo hyung.

“I’m so in love with him…” Chanyeol declared and then rolled over his bed to hide his burning face.

As if someone heard his thoughts, his phone started ringing. He groaned and sat up to look at the caller id. His heart leapt out of his chest when he saw that it was his Kyungsoo hyung calling him. He instantly picked up the phone and his heart thumped when he heard his voice.

“Hi…” Kyungsoo said softly.

“Hi hyung…” Chanyeol’s voice shook from excitement.

“Are you in the company? I was wondering if we can have some hot chocolate you know…” Kyungsoo muttered through the phone, nervousness evident on his voice.

“Sure thing hyung. I’ll be there in a jiffy.” Chanyeol replied happily and jumped out of his bed to grab his winter jacket. He ran out of his now posh apartment and went to the elevator quickly. He pulled his hood up and started running in the direction of the company which was 20 minutes walk from where he lived.

He reached there within  15 minutes and straightaway headed to the cafeteria. He saw his Kyungsoo hyung bundled up in black oversized insulated parka jacket which made him look like a cute caterpillar. His cheeks were red and his heart shaped lips were so red that Chanyeol wanted to devour them right there.

Instead he sneaked up behind the older male and wrapped his arms around him which earned him a almost girly yelp and then several hard blows from the said man.

“I told you not to do that!” Kyungsoo warned him but sighed when he noticed that it did not affect Chanyeol an ounce.

“Hyung…Let’s go and get those hot chocolates…” Chanyeol announced and dragged the older male outside by his arm.

Before they stepped out, they pulled up their hoodie and put on the mask to avoid getting recognized. They walked side by side and started talking about where their lives had taken them in the past 4 months. Chanyeol only half listened because he was so immersed in the way Kyungsoo spoke that he almost forgot to nod at the important sections. Kyungsoo’s hands were just mere inches away from his and he had to put all his self restrain to not hold them.

They reached the small shop which sold delicious hot chocolate and grabbed two cups for themselves. Kyungsoo paid their bill since it was his treat and they walked back to the company again discussing about Chanyeol’s new radio show.

When they finally reached Chanyeol’s small studio, their cup of hot chocolate was almost finished. Kyungsoo loosened up his jacket and flopped on the sofa. Chanyeol stared at the older male and felt his heart speed up because his Kyungsoo hyung looked absolutely adorable his red cheeks.

“Hyung…” Chanyeol suddenly said.

Kyungsoo looked at him with his big owlish eyes and before he could even realize what was happening, Chanyeol got up from his seat then walked over to the older male and crashed their lips together.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in surprise when he felt a pair of soft lips on his own lips. He was so caught up in surprise that he forgot to protest or shove the teen off. Chanyeol started to moves his lips against him in slow yet passionate manner. Without even realizing, Kyungsoo started to kiss him back and felt himself getting lost in the kiss. It was so mesmerizing and their lips fitted against each other really well.

Although his senses came back when he felt a cold hand on his nape and he instantly pushed the younger male away. Chanyeol looked at him with a confused expression and there was a slight tinge of hurt present in his eyes.

“W-w-what a-are y-y-you doing C-Chan?” Kyungsoo stammered and his hand unconsciously went up to touch his saliva slickened lips. To say that his heart was beating furiously, was completely an understatement. Just what in the world happened? Why did Chanyeol kiss him suddenly?

“I love you hyung” Chanyeol blurted out and Kyungsoo’s eyes became wider than ever.

“What??!!” Kyungsoo shrieked.

“I love you hyung and I want to take you out on a date. Please come to the New Year Gala with me” Chanyeol asked with pleading eyes and Kyungsoo was completely flabbergasted.

 _WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING? SOMEBODY PLEASE EXPLAIN THIS TO HIM!!!!_ Kyungsoo’s inside screamed in confusion.

“But…Chan…” before he could even reply his answer Chanyeol cut him off with another passionate kiss.

^^^

“You’re going to the Gala?” Baekhyun asked him with a shocked expression.

“No…” Kyungsoo lied and fixed his bow tie once again.

“Then why are you dressing up?” Baekhyun questioned him with a knowing look.

“Because I want to…” Kyungsoo replied nonchalantly although he was trembling with nervousness.

Yes, it’s true. Kyungsoo was indeed going to the New Year Gala because…ugh..he really has no idea why he’s going there. Usually he would spend the new years with his family and then stay in his apartment until his schedule started again. But this year, he doesn’t know why he dressing up for some event he greatly despises.

Oh, he knows why. It’s because that stupid Yoda kid asked him out.

At first he was reluctant to go out with him. Hell he was so confused with that kissing incident that he avoided the younger male’s existence altogether. A part of him wanted to forget it. He wanted to forget how sinful those lips felt against his. He wanted to forget the craving he was having for Chanyeol’s lips.

But another part of him wanted to treasure this memory forever. The kiss was so passionate and there was something so different and raw about it that it made his heart soar to heights he thought he could never achieve. The kiss was so pure that it made his whole body tingle with various sensation and feelings. Feelings he thought died when…No..He shouldn’t think about him now.

“I didn’t think you would come hyung…” a voice whispered close to his ear which made him jump. He turned around and felt his heart skipping several beats because holy moly Chanyeol looked so handsome.

He was dressed in a black Armani suit with his silver hair slicked back. It not only showed his clear forehead but also high lightened his sharp jaw line. He looked mature and really tall in this suit and gave off the celebrity aura.

“I…uh…” Kyungsoo stammered because he really can’t get over how manly Chanyeol looks in this suit.

“I have to go…” Kyungsoo said impulsively when he felt heat rising to his cheek. But before he could take one single step towards the exit, Chanyeol pulled him towards an empty corridor and pushed him against the wall. He caged him with his arms on both side and leaned in dangerously close.

“Enough of this hide and seek game hyung.” Chanyeol peered in his eyes which made Kyungsoo gulp and squirm with discomfort.

“Eh? What hide and seek game are you talking about?” Kyungsoo let out a nervous laugh.

“I can see that you’re avoiding me hyung. I’m not a fool.” Chanyeol said sternly. “I meant what I said that day hyung and avoiding me won’t erase it.”

“You’re still young Chanyeol. You have your whole life ahead of you…I’m sure you’ll find someone better” Kyungsoo let out a sigh.

“You’re speaking as if you’re 40 years old…” Chanyeol scoffed.

“Okay maybe I’m not…But still I’m five years older than you Yeol… I’m 23 while you just turned 19..” Kyungsoo argued.

“So?”

“You’re not understanding the situation here Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo groaned in annoyance.

Chanyeol let out a loud sigh and rubbed his forehead in an attempt to calm himself down. “Okay hyung you see, I may be younger than you but I can take care of you well. Don’t think too lightly of me because I am serious so, let me love you alright?” Chanyeol shot back.

“But..Chanmmff” Before Kyungsoo could even finish his word, Chanyeol shut him up with another kiss and then dragged the dazed older male along with him to the New Year Gala.

 

 It was close to 10 pm when Kyungsoo felt bored out of his wits. Somehow Chanyeol has drifted away from him since they entered the venue and now he can’t find the younger male anywhere. This is why I don’t like parties, his inner voice said annoyed.

He ordered another glass of red wine and gulped it down. He’s so angry at the younger male. Didn’t he say that he wanted to take him out? Then where the hell is he? Kyungsoo scanned the giant hall room once again and when his eyes finally landed on Chanyeol, his insides seethed with jealousy.

Chanyeol was standing there and laughing his ass off with that Oh Sehun kid.

Kyungsoo snorted at the sight and ordered another glass of wine and gulped it down. He fucking hates this.

After gulping down another glass of wine, he felt his head getting a little tipsy. He made his way to the twin towers and grabbed Chanyeol’s arm to gain his attention.

“Do you need something hyung?” Chanyeol asked gently.

Kyungsoo scoffed at him and then pulled him down to whisper right in his ear.

“I want you Park Chanyeol.”

  
^^^

As soon as they stepped inside Chanyeol’s apartment, Kyungsoo pushed him against the door and started kissing him fiercely.  He wrapped his arms around his neck while Chanyeol’s hand traveled down to his hips and then to his thigh to pull him up.

Kyungsoo moaned at the feel of Chanyeol’s big hands on his ass and wrapped his legs around the taller male as they engaged themselves in sucking each other faces off. Chanyeol steadily walked towards his bed room and opened the door to get inside.

He gently placed Kyungsoo on the bed pulled away from him. Kyungsoo whined at the loss of warmth and before Chanyeol could even remove his coat, the smaller male pulled him by his collar and started kissing him again.

Chanyeol groaned at the eager ministrations and felt himself getting hard in his pants. He removed the hands from his collar and pinned them above Kyungsoo’s head as his tongue pushed past those delicious lips. He pressed it inside the hot mouth and met Kyungsoo’s inviting tongue. They twiddled against each other both seeking dominance but in the end Chanyeol won when he accidently grinded down on Kyungsoo’s crotch.

Kyungsoo let out a throaty moan and let Chanyeol explore his pliant mouth. Chanyeol tasted like chocolate and red wine and every good thing in this whole wide world. Chanyeol’s tongue licked Kyungsoo’s warm cavern and then sucked hard on his tongue. Kyungsoo felt himself moaning at the sensation and his finger curled into Chanyeol’s perfectly styled hair.

They kissed for a long until both of their lips were swollen and completely saliva slicked. Chanyeol pulled away to look at Kyungsoo’s swollen lips and felt himself totally bulging in his pants.

“Do you still want me hyung?” Chanyeol asked as he brushed his thumb against Kyungsoo’s lips.

“I want you Yeol – ah..I want you so bad…” Kyungsoo pleaded, breaking the last of Chanyeol’s self.

Chanyeol started unbuttoning Kyungsoo’s suit as he kissed down his jaw. He nipped on his neck while he removed his dress shirt and ran his hands over the untouched torso. Chanyeol mapped his way down the milky white chest and sucked hard on his dusky nubs which earned him another whine from the older male. He switched to his other nipple and gave it the same treatment while his hands started unbuckling and unbuttoning Kyungsoo’s pants.

“Yeol – ah…Don’t…Tease…ah..” Kyungsoo moaned when Chanyeol bit down on nub.

Chanyeol smirked at that and then in a swift motion, removed his pants along with his boxers. He felt himself drooling at the milky white expanse and he wanted to mark every inch of it. He leaned down and kissed his thigh when he noticed his Kyungsoo hyung’s member twitch at the sensation.

“Liking it that much hyung?” Chanyeol teased.

“Don’t stare…Just get…AHH ~~” Kyungsoo moaned when he felt Chanyeol’s hot mouth engulfing his dick. Kyungsoo’s fingers immediately gripped Chanyeol’s grey locks and the younger male hummed which sent vibrations through his whole body, making him shiver.

Chanyeol sucked on his head and then lapped his tongue over the head. He licked the underside of Kyungsoo’s dick and again engulfed him, bobbing his head down in a vigorous rhythm. Kyungsoo’s back arched off and he let out loud moans and whimpers.

Kyungsoo could already feel the heat coiling in his stomach but he didn’t want to cum yet. Therefore he tugged the younger male off him and again engaged themselves in a languid kiss. Although he pulled away when he felt Chanyeol was still properly dressed when he himself was stark naked.

“Off…” Kyungsoo ordered while removing Chanyeol’s coat.

Chanyeol realized what his smaller hyung wanted and in an instant freed himself of all the clothing. He pulled the lube and condoms out his left side drawer and climbed on top of the older man again.

He dangled the lube in front of Kyungsoo and asked “You or me hyung?”

“You..You…” Kyungsoo replied hastily when he noticed Chanyeol’s size. Woah..he never thought that the younger male would have such an amazing size down there. But considering his tall height and large ears, it’s not quite impossible.

“Okay hyung…I’ll take good care of you..” Chanyeol pecked his lips once again and squeezed a big amount of lube in his hand. He rubbed his palms together to warm up the cold liquid and then slowly circled his index finger on the waiting hole. He pushed his finger inside and Kyungsoo let out a small whimper.  
“Does it hurt hyung?” Chanyeol asked worried but Kyungsoo shook his head no and urged him to continue. Following his order, Chanyeol started moving his finger inside the tight hole and when he felt it getting a little lose, he added another finger inside.

“Fuck…Yeol – ah…” Kyungsoo cried out in pleasure and Chanyeol smirked at that. Fuck that was so hot, Chanyeol thought and started moving the fingers in and out of the throbbing hole.

By the time Chanyeol added his third and fourth finger, Kyungsoo was a writhing mess on the sheet. Tears were trickling down his face from pleasure and his back was arched off. Chanyeol deliberately brushed his fingers against Kyungsoo’s prostate which earned him another whimper.

“Please..Please..I want you right now..” Kyungsoo pleaded again and Chanyeol withdrew his fingers because hell, he wants to be inside him right now.

Chanyeol pulled the condom on his twitching dick and rubbed the lube all over it. He gave his dick few slow tugs and then lined himself against the shuddering hole. He pushed his head inside in steady manner and then in one hard thrust, got inside the tight hole completely.

Kyungsoo cried out in pain as he felt his ass getting ripped in two. Chanyeol’s so big inside him. He felt full to the brim and totally stuffed. His girth was no joke as it stretched his hole to the fullest. He waited for some time to adjust with the size while Chanyeol sucked several hickeys on his neck.

“Move..” Kyungsoo said and Chanyeol slowly started thrusting his hips.

Chanyeol went with the slow pace at first because he didn’t want to hurt his hyung. But damn his hyung for making everything hard for him. The way Kyungsoo threw his head back and moaned almost seemed illegal. The way his tight hole stretched around Chanyeol’s cock made him harder than ever. It released a darker side of Chanyeol which the younger male never knew existed.

“Yeol..Mmh..Harder…” Kyungsoo whined as he wrapped his legs around the younger male’s waist, urging him to go fast.

“With pleasure hyung…” Chanyeol smirked as he untangled the legs behind his back and pushed them forward, his knees touching his shoulder almost curling himself like ball.

Chanyeol pulled out of him before ramming back inside with all his power. Kyungsoo let out a sharp cry of pleasure and threw his head back revealing his pale white throat. Chanyeol latched his mouth on the older man’s Adam apple and sucked on it as he started thrusting inside him with full force.

Small tears gathered around Kyungsoo’s eyes due to the increasing force of Chanyeol’s thrusts. He never knew that the younger male could be this rough but god if he didn’t liked being fucked like this. His whole body was shaking from the pleasure as Chanyeol’s dick hit his prostate accurately. He wrapped his trembling hands around Chanyeol’s bare back and dragged his nails down to create his own mark.

Low grunts and moans could be heard from the younger male as he increased his speed. His Kyungsoo hyung was so pleasurably tight that he just wanted to go like this forever. He wanted to devour his hyung completely. Just this thought made him increase his roughness and he literally slammed his dick inside the tight little ass as he bit down on Kyungsoo’s collar bone.

“Chanyeol…Ha…Please..Please…” Kyungsoo choked on his moans as tears trickled down his face.

“You look so good hyung…Stretched around my cock like this…So good hyung…You look so good that I want to corrupt you in every possible way… ” Chanyeol whispered with his sex laced voice and licked Kyungsoo’s neck.

Kyungsoo felt the similar heat coiling in his stomach and wrapped his fingers around his own leaking cock to jerk himself off. With the hard thrusts coming Chanyeol which directly hit him in the prostate and his own hand jerking him off, Kyungsoo was only a few moments away from coming.

With a flick of his wrist, Kyungsoo came on his chest and stomach with loud moan of desperation, spraying both him and Chanyeol in white ropes. He clenched hard on the moving rod inside of and Chanyeol groaned.

Chanyeol knew he won’t last long and therefore increased his speed, hammering straight into the clenched hole. With a few more hard thrusts he came deep inside his condom, letting out a strangled cry of his hyung’s name.

Chanyeol pulled out after sometime and cleaned them up. He tucked his Kyungsoo hyung and then wrapped himself around the sleeping man, still feeling out of his body from the outstanding sex.

“I really, really love you hyung…I hope you see me as a man who is worthy of you now…” he whispered to himself as he kissed his hyung’s head softly before joining him in the dreamland.

^^^

“Hey Soo hyung! Kyungsoo hyung!! Hey!!” Kyungsoo heard the younger male calling his name and he instantly ran inside his studio and locked the door.

It’s been a week since that night and Kyungsoo still can’t get over it.

Every time he saw Chanyeol’s face everything just replayed in his mind, making him horny again. That night was one of the greatest nights of his life. Because holy shit, that kid can really fuck like a sex god. The way he rocked those hips against him, the way his dick stretched him open still left him sore to this day.

But that’s not the sole reason why he’s avoiding him. He’s avoiding him because of the words Chanyeol said just before they fell asleep. He knew the younger harbored feelings for him. It was evident in every single thing Chanyeol did for him. But he was confused about his own feelings. He knew that he liked Chanyeol but he wasn’t sure if he loved him.

It’s really difficult for him to love someone again after he left.

Kyungsoo let out a sigh and unlocked the studio before walking out of it. He wandered down the hallway and entered the main lobby but stopped when his eyes landed on a certain male who made his heart clench, making breathing a little difficult for him.

There in all his previous glory, stood the very man who broke his heart into millions of pieces, Kim Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo took a step back and decided to run but halted in his motion when he felt a firm chest against his back. He looked up and saw Chanyeol boring holes in Junmyeon’s direction. As if on cue, Junmyeon looked in their direction and when his eyes met with Kyungsoo, he gave him a gentle smile.

A smile which proved to be rather devastating for Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon walked in their direction and stood in front of Kyungsoo. Without any warning, he wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo and pulled him into a tight hug, causing both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s eyes to widen in surprise.

“I missed you so much Soo…I missed you so fucking much…” Junmyeon whispered in Kyungsoo’s ear.

“Myeon hyung…” Kyungsoo’s voice shook as he pulled away from Junmyeon.

“I’m sorry Soo…I’m really sorry…I hope…” Junmyeon held back his words when he noticed a very tall and lanky kid glaring in his direction.

“Someone you know Soo?” Junmyeon asked pointing in Chanyeol’s direction.

“I’m his..” before Chanyeol could finish his words, Kyungsoo cut him off and said “He’s like my brother.”

^^^

Chanyeol’s eyes widened in surprise when those words left his Kyungsoo hyung’s mouth. Did he hear him right? After all the things they have down, he was still a kid to Kyungsoo?

“Ah…” Junmyeon nodded in as he processed the information and smiled at him. “If you don’t mind, can you please give us some privacy?” Junmyeon asked him politely.

But fuck his manners and fuck everything when Chanyeol’s heart is clearly being ripped in two. “No!” he replied curtly as he grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist tightly and started dragging him towards his studio.

“Let me go Chanyeol! Let me go right now!” Kyungsoo yelled, creating a ruckus but Chanyeol hardly cared. He pulled him inside his isolated studio and locked the door. Kyungsoo yanked his arm free and glared at the younger male.

“How dare you do this to me Park Chanyeol? Don’t you know how to respect your seniors?” Kyungsoo yelled at him angrily.

“Do you despise me that much hyung?” Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo with red eyes, making the older male freeze on his spot. “Do you hate me so much that you called me a brother even though you know that I’m clearly in love with you?” Chanyeol’s voce was shaking with emotions, emotions that he wanted to bury deep down inside. He knew this day would come sooner or later but he never expected it to be this early.

“Chanyeol it’s not like that…” Kyungsoo tried to salvage the situation.

“THEN WHAT IS IT EXACTLY?? ARE YOU THAT ASHEAMED OF ME SOO HYUNG?” Chanyeol slammed his fist into the wall, pushing Kyungsoo against it.

“Yeol – ah..” Kyungsoo gasped from shock.

“Am a brother to you? As much as I remember, you were the one moaning my name like crazy, begging me to go faster on you… Brother’s don’t do this Soo hyung…Brother don’t fuck each other..” Chanyeol snarled at him.

Suddenly he felt a stinging pain on his right cheek. He stepped back in daze as his hands touched the sore spot. His senses came back to him and he realized what damage he has already done due to his uncontrolled anger.

“How dare you say those words to me Chanyeol? How dare you?” Kyungsoo said as tears trickled down his cheek.

“Soo hyung…” Chanyeol tried to go near him but stopped when Kyungsoo glared at him with glazed eyes.

“I hate you Chanyeol. Don’t ever talk to me again.” Kyungsoo whispered but the words were more than clear to Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo turned around and then left the room, leaving a heartbroken Chanyeol all alone.

^^^

Chanyeol returned to his house totally exhausted from the day’s event.

He had to practice his dance routine for more than 3 hours today and on top of that he had to go to two fan meetings, one radio show and one TV interview. And to put icing on everything, he had to watch his Kyungsoo hyung hanging out with that Junmyeon sunbae.

It’s been 2 weeks, since that incident happened between the two of them in his music studio. It’s been 2 weeks since he properly saw his hyung’s face. It’s been 2 weeks since his heart has been completely crushed and ripped apart in millions of pieces.

He walked to his sofa and flopped on it lifelessly. He doesn’t even have the mental strength to go his own bedroom lest he remembered that night. He leaned back on the sofa and stared at the empty ceiling. That incident keeps playing inside his head like a broken record and he wishes for anything to just stop it. He wishes for the pain to cease but nothing happens.

This ache inside of him only grows bigger than ever, engulfing his everything and leaving him empty as a shell. He regrets everything so very much. If he just kept his mouth shut, if could just control his stupid emotions and anger, things would have been so different now.

Even if they remained friends, at least he would have been able to talk to his Soo hyung.

“Chanyeol – ah…” Chanyeol heard the main door open and close. He quickly sat up and wiped his eyes to remove the tears. When he heard footsteps approaching, he put on his practiced smile and took a deep breath.

“Here Dae hyung!” Chanyeol called out, indicating his presence in the living room.

Jongdae walked in his direction and sat beside him. He placed some plastic container on the coffee table and looked at Chanyeol with a knowing look.

“You can stop pretending Yeol…” Jongdae said with sympathy and Chanyeol let out a loud sigh as he slumped against the sofa.

“Why are you here hyung? I know I have schedule tomorrow morning…” Chanyeol said flatly.

“I brought you dinner. You can’t ignore your health Chanyeol…I know you’ve been skipping meals for a few days…” Jongdae replied exasperated.

“I’m not hungry…” Chanyeol lied.

“If you finish your dinner, I’ll tell you a story…” Jongdae offered and this seemed to pique the younger male’s interest.

Chanyeol scoffed at that but he silently opened the container and started taking small bites from it.

“Do you know Kim Junmyeon?” Jongdae asked after a while and Chanyeol nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“Do you know his relation with Kyungsoo?” Jongdae questioned again and Chanyeol shook his head to say no.

“Well…Junmyeon used be Kyungsoo’s first love…” Jongdae said with a sigh and Chanyeol’s eyes widened in surprise.

“What happened between them hyung?” Chanyeol asked with hurt evident on his face.

“It was 2014. Junmyeon hyung was freshly recruited in the company and he was so awkward that people rarely talked to him. I was assigned to be his assistant manager than time and he was really awkward and too clumsy to deal with. One day due to his clumsiness, Junmyeon poured a cup of steaming hot coffee on himself and Kyungsoo had to help him out since he was the only person there. After that day they struck a friendship with each other.

It was going fine till then. They were inseparable and people often thought that they would end up dating or something. Until one day a scandal broke out which stated that Junmyeon was secretly in a relationship with a Chinese actor named Yixing.” Jongdae exhaled loudly and looked at Chanyeol who was far too engrossed in the story.

“Then?” Chanyeol urged him to continue.

“Junmyeon was okay with everything but Kyungsoo was devastated. He disappeared somewhere for a whole month and when he returned he looked barely human. In the meantime Junmyeon realized that he actually liked Kyungsoo but when he tried to pursue him, Kyungsoo left for his mandatory military service…They didn’t see each other until now..” Jongdae finished his story and saw that Chanyeol’s eyes were shining with unshed tears.

“Ya..Why are you crying?” Jongdae asked confused.

“I’m so sad for my Soo hyung….He deserves the best in the world….I was such a fool to say those stupid things to him…I’m such a big asshole…” Chanyeol wailed as tears trickled down his face.

“Oh my god Chanyeol..Why are you crying?” Jongdae panicked because he definitely did not expect this reaction.

^^^

“Kyungsoo – ya….Junmyeon hyung is looking for you…” Baekhyun informed dejectedly.

“Tell him…I’ll see him later…” Kyungsoo replied flatly as he stared at the mirror in front of him.

“Why are you doing this to yourself again Soo? Stop pretending like you’re doing fine  for fuck’s sake. If you miss that kid just go fucking talk to him or something!” Baekhyun yelled angrily and slammed the door shut.

Kyungsoo winced at the loud sound but otherwise he was unaffected. Why would those words affect him anyway? He’s doing fine, absolutely fine. He doesn’t miss any giant yoda like kiss. He’s perfectly fine with his life right now.

He’s eyes land on his reflection in the mirror and he scoffs at the sight of his face.

Puffy red eyes with huge dark circles, chapped lips and pale face. Who is he kidding to? He’s absolutely not fine with anything. He’s been crying himself to sleep since he fought with Chanyeol 2 weeks ago. He knew he did it wrong. After everything that happened between him and Chanyeol, it was stupid of him to hide the fact. It was useless of him to call him his brother when he can’t even think about the younger male without wanting to kiss him hard.

And for exactly whom did he hide the fact? Junmyeon? That Junmyeon who left him all alone to deal with those stupid feelings? That Junmyeon who really didn’t give a fuck about him?

Kyungsoo let out a loud shy and ruffled his already messy hair. Suddenly his phone lit up showing a notification of text message which arrived from Baekhyun. He swiped it open and it said ‘Turn on your radio.’

Huh? That’s weird, Kyungsoo thought but followed it anyway.He turned on his radio and felt himself getting stuck on his spot when he heard Chanyeol’s voice coming through the radio.

_“Well…I have always had a lot of interest in learning different types of instrument…” Chanyeol’s voice boomed through his phone’s headphone._

_“So Chanyeol – ssi..let’s get into your personal life a little bit. Has anyone caught your eyes recently?” the MC asked teasingly._

_“Uh…Well….Yes. There’s someone that I really love from the bottom of my heart…” Chanyeol declared_ and Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in surprise. Did Chanyeol just declared his love for him on air? Is he even in his right mind?

_“Can we know that someone specials name?” The MC urged and Chanyeol let out a soft chuckle._

_“Actually…He really wouldn’t like it. But if he’s listening to this by chance which I’m pretty sure he is since I asked for a favor from his friend, I just want to tell you two things. I’m sorry for what I’ve done and I really love you.” Chanyeol said calmly but Kyungsoo’s heart was beating so furiously that he wasn’t sure if he heard him right._

_“Woah..That was..Chanyeol – ssi would you like to dedicate a song for him?” the MC asked, probably flabbergasted._

_“Yes…I’ve prepared this song for him. It’s called Just So You Know by Jessie McCarteny…” Chanyeol replied as he played a few strums of guitar._

The song started with the slow strumming of guitar and soon Chanyeol’s barrel voice started singing the lyrics. Kyungsoo has never heard the song but when he listened to the lyrics his heart started aching.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you but I can't move_

_I can't look away_

Kyungsoo gripped the edge of the dressing table when the lyrics and Chanyeol’s deep voice reached his ears. What is this kid singing about?

 

_I shouldn't love you but I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you but I can't move_

_I can't look away_

_And I don't know_

_How to be fine when I'm not_

_'Cause I don't know_

_How to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's takin' control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

 

‘Him’? Is he by chance referring to Junmyeon hyung? But  Chanyeol shouldn’t know about it. Unless it was Baekhyun who told him. That asshole.

 

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go_

_Of you but I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

_It's gettin' hard to be around you_

_There's so much I can't say_

_Do you want me to hide the feelings_

_And look the other away_

No..He doesn’t want Chanyeol to look the other way. He doesn’t want to share him with anyone. He won’t ever forget the jealously felt when he saw that Oh Sehun kid with him.

_And I don't know_

_How to be fine when I'm not_

_'Cause I don't know_

_How to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's takin' control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go_

_Of you but I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

_This emptiness is killin' me_

_And I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long_

_Lookin' back I realize it was always there_

_Just never spoken_

_I'm waitin' here_

_Been waitin' here_

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's takin' control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go_

_Of you but I don't want to_

_Just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know, just so you know_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go_

_Of you but I don't want to_

_Just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know, just so you know_

^^^

When the song ended, Kyungsoo’s face was streaming with tears. All those feelings which he was trying to hide with his best efforts, came crashing down upon him, engulfing him in a wildfire of raw emotions. He lied to himself for long enough. He can’t do it anymore.

He really has fallen in love with Park Chanyeol.

He grabbed his car keys and ran down to the parking lot and got inside his car. He started his car and drove to Chanyeol’s house as fast as possible. He can’t do this anymore. He has to tell Chanyeol about his feelings.

When he reached the younger’s house he realized that Chanyeol was still in the radio station. With a loud sigh he leaned against the door and sank to his feet. He will wait for him. He will definitely wait for Chanyeol.

^^^

He has no idea when he has fallen asleep but when he opens his eyes, instead of finding himself in the cold floor he finds himself tucked inside a warm bed. He looked around the room and saw that he was in Chanyeol’s bedroom. But where in the world is that giant yoda kid?

Kyungsoo got up from the bed and walked out of the room to see Chanyeol sitting on the couch, staring at the blank television. Chanyeol must have heard his footsteps because when he enters the living room Chanyeol’s already boring holes into him.

“Hi..” Kyungsoo greeted softly.

“Hi..” Chanyeol replied.

“I heard your show…” Kyungsoo informed and Chanyeol nodded his head in understanding.

Seeing the lack of reaction from the younger male, Kyungsoo padded his way through the living room, grabbed Chanyeol’s chin and tipped it upwards before crashing their lips together.

The kiss was soft yet it was filled with overwhelming passion and emotion. It only lasted for a few seconds before Kyungsoo pulled away to gaze at Chanyeol in an imploring manner.

“I’m sorry for being an asshole Chanyeol…I’m sorry…” Kyungsoo whispered softly.

“No hyung…I’m sorry for being the real jerk here. I’m sorry…I really am..” Chanyeol muttered as he pulled Kyungsoo down and wrapped his arms around the smaller male. “I’m so sorry for treating you so bad hyung…I’m really, really sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things. I was an idiot…” Chanyeol was trembling.

“No Yeol – ah..It’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have hidden the fact. I shouldn’t have lied when I knew what you meant to me. I’m sorry to realize this so late but I like you Chanyeol…No..I..I love you Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo said with utmost sincerity.

Chanyeol looked him in the eye for a moment before crashing their lips together in a searing kiss. “I love you so much hyung…I love you so fucking much…” Chanyeol whispered against his lips.

“I love you too Yeollie…”

^^^

Next day both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol received a huge amount lecture from the company’s director. But they didn’t really care about it since it didn’t really threaten their newly found relationship.

To say that Chanyeol was happy, was totally an understatement. Because right now as he held his Kyungsoo hyung’s hand, he felt like he belonged to cloud nine. Right now, he doesn’t care about anything in this whole wide world.

Because right now, He is Do Kyungsoo’s no. 1 fan (and boyfriend of course!).


End file.
